User talk:Dragon Slash X
I have left the wiki due to several issues. I WILL NOT come back. However, I will still be answering any messages left on my talk page (I will be notified by e-mail). Please read my latest blog for more information. Thanks. '' Tia So here is why she left -- http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Aplentia/I_am_leaving_the_game.... Eh No idea what to do as of yet. I would join POTBS, except I'm not allowed to download games with a lot of data until I get my own computer.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 01:57, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :O awesome avatar =D So i hear your new, let me welcome you and if you need anything just ask. The Best in the World Giveaway -- Bot 15:38, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete me, Dragon Slash? It's Olivia Bladestealer by the way. Look, i'm sorry I didn't come online for weeks it's because I was so busy with Homework and School. I have lost my Unlimited. I came online and I saw that you deleted, which made me sad. I want us to be friends again, leave a message on my Talk Page if you want to tell me anything. If we're friends again then STOP deleting me. I also have things to tell you but I'd rather tell you in the game. Bye Oliviaaa 08:09, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello, mate!! I heard you feel disliked. Well, I am here to tell you, I love you for being in tune with your feelings. It's good to be sensitive, but you just have to know that you can't let some stuff get to you. It's best to ignore comments if they don't sound helpful or nice. Like if someone tells you that you have something on your face, sometimes they actually mean it, like there could be dirt or food remnants. Another helpful tip, take a step back and ask yourself if the person who said the comment is someone you want to be like or look up to. Those are just somethings you can consider when thinking of how to further protect your feelings and self-confidence. A friendly pirate formerly a POTCO Player You no like my Anime pictures? :O Oliviaaa 13:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Meet me on the Chat on Wiki. Olivia :3 14:06, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm online now, bored -.- You didn't come online last night. You coming online tonight? You have made an enemy You have made an enemy of me. You know me so you don't need me to sign with a sig Kick-Ban I kick ban you for flooding chat meaning logging on and off when your internet is better i'll kick-ban or ask other Chat Mods I recommend you tell me when your internet is fine it happens from time to time I know I haven't been online for a week but that was because School gave us a week off! I've been in a different town for a week with no Internet. I'll try to make it online on Halloween. Oliviaaa I'm cool! I went offline last night because my Laptop died! I came back online and then you wasn't on Pirates or the chat. :( Are you gonna come back on the Chat? PvP Tournament Dragon Slash, me and you are up in the in the Tournament. I want to know when some good times are for you. Some good times for me are Friday, Saturday, and Sunday Is it ok if I talk to you about the Tournament on http://piratesforums.com/, It would be a lot easier for me, and I saw that you had an account. I am still Matthew Darkpain, and I have left a message on you account there just incase you ever do use it. Response:Question No Im sorry im not "lending" you a code, but yes I have Unlimited. The Voice of the Voiceless Warnings A strike is a warning Web Welcome back! :P JarodTalk 22:38, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Gone I ended up quitting PotCo after all, but if you want to talk I'll still be available here. Sincerely, Actually.. I haven't joined World of Warcraft, and I am still active on PotCO as I have been for a while. I decided not to quit. If you want to meet back up in game, do let me know. Chat ban }} Hey Dragon. It's Olivia. Sorry I haven't been online since Christmas! I have lots of homework and stuff going on... I will come online right now, I need to speak to you urgently. I hope you haven't deleted me, or I will be very sad. :( 'Oliviaaa I'm cool! Alright. I'm going off my Laptop right now, I should be online later maybe, if you can use your computer / laptop. I do need to speak to you anyway, but that can wait. Don't be mad at me when I come online for being off so long. Bye. Oliviaaa I'm cool! Are you still doing my PvP Tournament if so, you need to go to my wiki page and tell me you still are. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/PvP_Tournament?cb=7239 Very Nice.. You're too late. I quit the game again, this time because of certain issues I don't really want to explain. If I ever do join PotCO again, I will message you when to meet at Abassa, Tortuga. Thank you, from *Bad* Kitty Sick I'm very sick right now please ask someone else Sharple Talk Page Hi, i'm so sorry I forgot to come online when I said I was! Don't worry, I still remember you :) I can't gurantee i'll come online today, but soon I will but I don't know when. I will tell you when i'm back though and I hope you read this! :D Oliviaaa I'm cool! WASSUPPPPPP!! Okay, yeah sorry for not coming online... Like I said, I can't gurrantee it (sorry for spelling). I won't be online tonight but I will be online um... I don't know, maybe a few weeks? I still miss you and everybody else but I never have the time to come online! I probably will one day. You don't need to go online and just wait for me to come online because I might not on that day :( I will message you when I'm coming online. Don't be mad at me, bro! 'Oliviaaa I'm cool!' Hey Dragon, It's me, Olivia! I know it's been so long, I apologise for not coming online and you have every right to be mad at me for not coming on. Alot has changed in my life so I have been distracted, I got a new laptop so I might download POTCO, I really wish I had time to download and play it, but idk my account name so I gotta find where I wrote it down! I still remember you guys and I still care, I just really wish I had time. Not sure when I'll be back. Missing everyone :( Oliviaaa I'm cool! Hey Dragon, I'm not sure if you are reading this or have been reading my other messages but I've just downloaded POTCO again on my new laptop and hopefully I'll be able to play it, I'm going to be online today and if you come online and I'm not on then that is because I probably got bored and went off. I'll try to play it as much as I can it's just that I have other stuff aswell so hopefully we get to chat on it, see ya! :D '''Oliviaaa I'm cool!'''